In general, a cosmetic case is comprised of a case body holding a makeup preparation and a lid associated with the case body to open and close the same. The case body and the lid of the cosmetic case, which are important factors giving an impressive appearance of the cosmetic case, have been ornamented in various ways to be more fashionable in design. For instance, the case body and the lid undergo a surface treatment such as sputtering, a pattern transfer with transfer sheet to print letters and patterns, a laminating sheet treatment where the case body and the lid having a pattern printed is overlaid with a transparent or translucent sheet.
The applicant of this application has previously filed a related application identified with Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-249000.
One of requirements of the prior art cosmetic case to be a highly sophisticated quality product is that ornamental portions, regardless of any of the aforementioned ways of treatments and applications, should be undetachably united with the case body and the lid so as not to completely or even partly peel off or drop off the case body and the lid.
Such a requirement adversely gives a poor choice of readymade designs of the cosmetic case, which means that the customers take poorer initiative in choosing their favorite appearance of the case. Hence, the customers often cannot find their favorite designs of the cosmetic case, and this causes the customers to grudge buying.